Kingdom Hearts Dissidia
Kingdom Hearts Dissidia is a fanfiction game made by Soul Kingdom Creator. It tells about the fourteenth cycle (MY version) of the war between Cosmos and Chaos. This made-up game shares the same gameplay as Dissidia Final Fantasy, and also the same characters. Unlike that LAME Dissidia:Kingdom Hearts that hardly has any story data, this will probably be more interesting. Story ''Prologue'' The warriors of the thirteenth cycle have been brought back to fight for Cosmos. But this time, it was different. They were wearing special cloaks and Cosmos gave them small shards of her power, which looked like their crystals from the last time, to protect the seal. The seal was to keep the disorder that started early before the fight to stop. Chaos's warriors will try to hunt them down and extract the shards' powers, which are needed to break the seal of the disaster. All the warriors promised Cosmos they won't ever let the other side have the shards. Cosmos also warns them that they are also needed to shatter the seal because she placed the seal a little after their departure to their respective worlds and laid a curse on their crystals, which also afflicted them with the curse, so they'll have to be careful at all times. To hide, the goddess fades into Sanctuary. Once the ten warriors departed from Sanctuary, they are attacked by Chaos's warriors, hoping to already capture them and the shards. Each warrior fought hard, but the warriors of Cosmos were then ambushed by manikins, making the warriors of Chaos the superiors. However, Zidane, the ninth warrior, had escaped the crossfire. Spotted by one of Chaos's minions, Kuga sends flying orbs at Zidane, which was a direct hit, weakening the warrior. Zidane said to his friends he'll go find someone who could aid them in their battles, using the shard to open a Cosmic Hole. He flees the battle through the Cosmic Hole and Kuga follows him, leaving the other nine warriors to be caught by those Chaos fiends. In the Cosmic Hole, Zidane and Kuga fought and soon got sent to different worlds. ''Part 1: A Warrior in Need'' Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, and Xion are waiting for Riku to come back from an errand Mickey asked him to do, so they can start their training. Finally, Riku comes back, but he had someone unconscious in his arms. The group decides to cancel today's training until the mysterious boy recovers. At Merlin's house, Riku explains where he found the boy; he was just coming back from Yen Sid's tower when a orange light emerged in front of him and out came a boy in a strange cloak. The strange boy woke up and asks where he is and who those around him are. Roxas explains to him what happened and where they are, also introducing himself and the others. A tail pokes out of his cloak, much to everyone's surprise. The boy removes his hood to show his face with his blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, revealing his name to be Zidane, one of Cosmos's warriors. Zidane tells the party about Cosmos's seal and the other warriors being captured. Sora says he'll help Zidane rescue his friends, as well as protect him from Chaos's forces. Zidane thanks him for insisting on helping him. Suddenly, a man in all white busted open the door. Zidane puts up his hood because it was Kuja. He says, as if he knew, "Did you really think you're that good at hiding, little monkey?" Kuja moves towards Zidane, but is stopped by Roxas. Together, Sora and Zidane fled from Merlin's house while the others keept Kuja busy. But Kuja didn't come alone after all. Manikins were everywhere and they all looked like Zidane. Sora and Zidane managed to get away and Zidane uses his shard to make a Cosmic Hole. They've made it to Dissidia, and greeted by Cosmos. ''Part 2: The True Keys to the Seal'' Cosmos was so pleased to see that Zidane found another warrior for her to save the other warriors from their fate. Sora however asks what she meant by "their fate". Cosmos explained what she couldn't explain the last time. In order for Chaos to break the seal, not only the shards' powers had to be extracted, but the ten warriors with those shards had to sacrificed. The Emperor, Chaos's right hand man already extracted two of the shards and already sacrificed their bearers after Zidane's departure. In despair, Zidane sadly says he should've never left. Cosmo says not to worry too much. The warriors who were sacrificed are actually still alive, but were put into a crystal sleep, proving them useless. If the same thing were to happen to the last eight warriors (including Zidane), the seal stopping the spread of discord will shatter and discord will spread again. Sora tells Zidane to cheer up because they're still going to rescue them, no matter what comes their way. The kind goddess thanks Sora and gives him a small crystal, making Sora one of her warriors. Now the two set off to save their warrior companions and put an end to Chaos's scheme. ''Part 3: Captured'' After taking out a few manikins, Sora just had to ask Zidane about himself, like where he comes from and how he got a tail and when he became a warrior of Cosmos. Zidane says he's from a planet called Gaia and he's a Genome, a person with dirty blonde hair and monkey-like tail. About one of the eldest ones and most powerful of his clan, Zidane takes some responsibility over them. As for becoming a warrior, he said he became one many cycles ago, but he doesn't remember them very well. He wonders if can go home and check on his little sister, Mikoto and his girlfriend, "Dagger". Sora says Zidane probably will, eventually. Something creeps behind them and jumps onto Zidane. Kuja then grabs Zidane by the arms and started fading. Sora swings his Keyblade at him by the back and Kuja lets go of Zidane. The two bolt away, but are ambushed by the other warriors of Chaos. With two against ten, Sora and Zidane didn't stand a chance and were easily taken down. Jeht, one of Cosmos's warrior's father was just about to stab Sora, and then Zidane shouts he'll go with them if they spare his new friend. They allowed his "spiky" companion live for now and Ultimecia sends a rose colored arrow of light at Zidane, which knocks the Genome out and collapses.Kuja picks him up and the dark people vanish. Upset by the event, Sora feels sorry because he said to Zidane he'd protect him, but failed to do so. In a flash, Cosmos appears and tells Sora there's still a chance to save Zidane and the other warriors. Sora said he never doubted that he couldn't rescue them at all. Cosmos was glad to hear that. However, she says he needs to hurry because another warrior was sacrificed a moment ago. As a response, Sora promises he'll pick up the pace. He soon dashes off to find them. Once Sora was out of sight, Cosmos tells herself that Sora is very different from any warrior she ever had. His heart was powerful, but it was his soul that got her interested. She couldn't detect any darkness from it. Another thing she noticed was different about him was that he has a crystal (like the ones in Dissidia: Final Fantasy) that she didn't create. It was very questionable. ''Part 4: Heart: the Source of Power'' The Keyblade Master traveled for two hours and finally finds a tower under the humungous (it was really HUMUNGOUS) circle in the sky, which is Cosmos' seal. There was a shattered hole in the middle of a smaller circle that was over the tower, giving a sign that the warrior in the tower had already been extracted. As he enters the tower, a bright pink light shines. The flash stops and all the torches are lit with pink flames. At the back of the tower, there was a stone table, and on the table was a crystallized warrior. With all his might, Sora stabs the crystal with his Keyblade, and a moment later, the crystal shattered into a hundred peices. The warrior has been freed (in case you want to know, it's Firion), but he wasn't moving. Sora thought it was because the warrior was sleeping for so long in the crystal, he was still drowzy. When he brought the warrior to Cosmos, she became worried. She placed her hand on the warrior and looked even more worried when she moved her hand away. It turns out Firion's heart was stolen, and now he's in a coma. With shameful words, she asked, "Must they have to do even this?" A tear falls down her cheek. Still, Sora says there's a chance to bring back the hearts used for the sacrifices. Cosmos responds she hopes. Sora then dashes of to find the other warriors. Meanwhile, the Emperor has a a talk with Golbez and Jecht at a tower. He questions if they want to extract the hearts of people related to them, meaning Cecil (Golbez's brother) and Tidus (Jecht's son). Golbez says he is still unsure he should be doing this and Jecht said he would never do something like that to his son. However, the Emperor orders them to do it or else the two warriors of Cosmos will see more than their hearts taken, but also death. Angered, jeht grabs the Emperor by his collar and tells him if he does extract his son's heart, it will be returned to him after Chaos is released or else he will kill him. The Emperor ensures him he will. Jeht lets go of the cold-hearted man. Golbez then walks over to a table with his brother, Cecil on it (in his Paladin form). He murmurs some non-English words and a white and black light flashes from Cecil's body, filling the tower. ''Dream Odysee (Mini Story): Escaped!'' Category:Stories